1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a natural orifice and gastric therapy system and relates to a method for suturing a gastric wall.
2. Background Art
In some therapeutic operations, a part of a stomach is cerclaged for the purpose of preventing obesity, etc. Peroral therapeutic operations are conducted while observing inside of a stomach by an endoscope passed through an overtube inserted from a mouth of a patient (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,629, U.S. Publication No. 2005/0251158, WO2006/055804, and WO2006/112849). These therapeutic operations use a cerclage therapeutic instrument passed through a job channel of the endoscope, e.g., an anterior wall and a posterior gastric wall are cerclaged to form a sleeve in the stomach.
However, in the above therapeutic operations, the gastric wall is a sack constituting two tissues, i.e., linking at a anterior wall and at a posterior wall. The linking point is difficult to be identified in the above therapeutic operations, since an endoscopic observation of inside the stomach provides a continuous view of the gastric wall. Therefore, a surgeon who conducts such an peroral therapeutic operation is required for considerable skill.
The present invention was conceived in view of the aforementioned circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a gastric therapy system and a method for suturing a gastric wall that can allow a smooth and accurate gastric therapy operation for cerclaging a part of a stomach.